


Cruel Summer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: When the kids are away, the adults can play.





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Four prompt(s) used: Cruel summer/Cut  
> Pairing: Severus/Minerva  
> Kink: orgasm denial
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Cruel Summer

~

“Ah,” said Minerva as the last of the students trailed out of the castle. “Cruel summer.” 

“I think you meant to say, ‘thank Merlin it’s summer’.” 

Rolling her eyes, she turned to look at Severus, his feet already up on her desk. “Feet off, you know the rule.” 

Smirking insolently, he said, “Make me.” 

Eyebrow raised, Minerva sauntered closer. “Oh, so its like that, is it? Are you aching for punishment?” 

He licked his lips, his eyes roaming her form with intent. “I’ve been aching for _something_ all day.” 

Minerva laughed, coming around her desk and batting his feet off her desk before leaning against it. “We couldn’t indulge ourselves while they children were still here. They have keen ears and you know they’d hear.” 

A look Minerva could have sworn was hurt crossed Severus’ face, only to be smoothed away, covered by his usual sardonic mask. “Ah yes,” he said, tone dry. “Can’t let it be known the Headmistress is fucking a former Death Eater.” 

Minerva blinked. “Severus? Are you…upset?” 

“Certainly not.” He looked away. “Anyway, shall we cut to the chase? The summer students arrive tomorrow, so we should get on with it—”

“Severus.” Minerva placed her hand on his jaw, turning his face towards her. “I’m not ashamed of you.” 

He searched her eyes. “Why not?” he asked quietly. “You should be.” 

“Why?” She sat in his lap, almost smiling as he automatically adjusted to accommodate her. “I’m _involved with_ a war hero who placed his life in jeopardy every day to defeat the most powerful Dark wizard of the century. I should be proud for anyone to know.” 

“Just not the students.” 

Minerva snorted softly. “They can know, they just can’t _see_. Or _hear_. It would be improper.”

Severus gaped ay her. “Improp—? Merlin, woman! A more improper hussy I’ve yet to meet in the bedroom.”

Minerva laughed. “Well, that’s different, isn’t it?” She smirked. “I mean, do you really want _your_ students knowing you take it up the arse on occasion?” 

A faint blush stained Severus’ cheeks. “Not especially, no.” A hopeful light entered his eyes. “Are you using the strap-on tonight, then?” 

“I hadn’t planned on it.” Leaning in, Minerva kissed him, and after only a moment it was all teeth and tongue and lust. Dragging herself away, Minerva moaned as Severus’ teeth clung to her lower lip for just a moment longer. “I had another…game in mind…for tonight…” she panted. 

“I can’t wait,” breathed Severus against her lips. 

Minerva smiled. “Oh, but I think you can.” 

Three house later found Severus bound hands and feet to Minerva’s enormous four poster bed. Well, it was the Headmistress’ bed, it came with the job, but it had configured itself into its current shape the moment she’d entered the quarters as rightly appointed Headmistress. 

She loved it. Some of her best memories were in this bed. And the night she was having with Severus was shaping up to be another. 

“I didn’t think you meant it literally,” Severus whined as the invisible charm trussing up his cock and balls tightened. 

Minerva hummed. “I’m aware.” Leaning down, her lips brushing his, she whispered, “And I was being literal.” 

His glare was blistering, but they’d been together too long for it to have much of an effect on her. Laughing, she kissed him, and it only took a moment for him to respond, opening his mouth to her exploratory tongue. 

Pulling back, she shifted up onto her knees, straddling him. “Well,” she said, sliding a couple of fingers into her dripping cunt, “time to have some fun.” 

When she positioned his cock and guided it inside her, he hissed. “Fuck, woman, do you do cunt exercises to keep yourself tight or something?” 

Minerva smiled, keeping her movements shallow as her body adjusted to him. He wasn’t the biggest she’d been with, but he was…healthy, giving her a lovely stretch. “A compliment, Severus?” Her smile widened, and as she braced her hands on his chest and began riding him up and down in earnest, he hissed. 

“Fuck!” 

“Mmm,” agreed Minerva, rotating her hips as she moved. When she found the angle that made sparks shoot up her spine and sent heat coiling in her centre, she concentrated on that spot, throwing her head back and chasing her pleasure. 

She came, her orgasm pulsing through her, her body trembling, and when her shudders finally stopped, she opened her eyes to look down at Severus, who was staring up at her, sweat beaded on his brow. 

“You’re beautiful when you come.” 

Minerva tightened her inner muscles around his cock still buried inside her. His gasp made her smile. “Thank you.” Her smile deepened. “I like seeing you come, too.” 

“Speaking of—” Severus swallowed, arching to push himself slightly deeper into her. 

“Hm.” Lifting herself off his still rigid cock, Minerva wrapped her hand around it, stoking it up and down. 

“Minerva…” 

“Is it sensitive?” she asked, circling the top with her thumb. 

“Fuck.” Severus was shaking. “Please—”

She loved seeing him like that, open and vulnerable and needy. Stretching out beside him, she kissed him lightly, keeping her touches soft and teasing as she took him to the edge over and over again. 

When, finally, he was sobbing, she spoke one word, and the invisible restrains on his released. Arching his back, he came, cock spurting, his body shaking, his mouth open in a soundless scream. 

Afterward she held him close, comforted him, and he let her, lightly dozing in her arms. “When the summer kids come tomorrow,” she murmured in his ear, “we can hold hands while we greet them.” 

Severus went still. “Really?”

Closing her eyes, Minerva smiled. “Really. After all, I’m proud to be fucking a war hero.” 

~


End file.
